Euverlèk:Toernwa dès Mäöresers Vootsbals 2013
Shouldn't a team for Appentjeruuer be added? 77topaz (euverlègk) 15 jan 2013 23:38 (UTC) :Appentjeruuer should have its own league, as it is a wès. They fall outside of the Republic of Mäöres and are only part of the Mäöreser Riek. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jan 2013 09:34 (UTC) ::Appentjeruuer teams might join the Cup though, you should ask Deijon. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jan 2013 09:35 (UTC) ::Does this Cup have an article? 77topaz (euverlègk) 16 jan 2013 20:01 (UTC) :::No, it has been discussed here though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jan 2013 20:02 (UTC) Dóbbelspeel Noe insenwieërdj dit det dóbbelspeel veurkömp, men in g'm toernwaë steit nörges e dóbbelspeel vermèldj. Is dit 'n fówtj ódder kómmentj die dóbbelspeel spaeder nag? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 13:17 (UTC) This seems to be about six matchdays behind. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 16 mie 2013 23:09 (UTC) :You mean six matchweeks? :P Deijon will update it next week he said. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 mie 2013 08:39 (UTC) :"Matchweeks" is a non-existent term. :P A matchday refers to any day or weekend on which matches are played. 77topaz (euverlègk) 19 mie 2013 07:53 (UTC) ::Well, in any case, we're six weeks behind :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19 mie 2013 17:12 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's quite a lot. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 20 mie 2013 04:02 (UTC) :::Also, "VK Landjzich - VK Wes" appears twice in the list, one of them should be "VK Wes - VK Landjzich". 77topaz (euverlègk) 20 mie 2013 04:05 (UTC) ::::I know, we're still waiting on Deijon to come back :( ::::Yeah, one week appears twice. I'll tell Deijon to fix it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 mie 2013 08:21 (UTC) ::::The home-away positions should be reversed for the second one, I think. 77topaz (euverlègk) 20 mie 2013 19:34 (UTC) :::::Possibly :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 07:58 (UTC) ::::::Actually, no. I think the week should be omitted. It is the only week which is played double. F.e., if VK Wes - VK Geiter, than VK Geiter - VK Wes does not exist. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 07:59 (UTC) ::::::Well, you should have either a proper double-round-robin (home-and-away) or a proper single-round-robin (single venue). :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 mie 2013 08:19 (UTC) :::::::Yes, that's what I'm thinking :P I think a double-round will perhaps take too long... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 08:24 (UTC) :::::::Well, Brunant manages double-round-robins successfully. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 mie 2013 08:48 (UTC) ::::::::How many clubs does Brunant have? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 19:06 (UTC) ::::::::16 in the First League and 10 in the Second League. :P Plus, (6-)8 in each Parish League, but these aren't "played out" as of yet. 77topaz (euverlègk) 22 mie 2013 02:56 (UTC) :::::::::Mmm.. I still think Mäöres ain't able to handle a double-round :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22 mie 2013 06:09 (UTC) :::::::::Why, though? Even the table looks to be set up for it. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 22 mie 2013 08:26 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, we're having more than enough trouble already keeping up a single round :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22 mie 2013 14:39 (UTC) ::::::::::I think the fact that the person who runs the league is not very active has something to do with that. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 23 mie 2013 08:27 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, therefore it's best not to make a double round :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 mie 2013 09:09 (UTC) :::::::::::Maybe you should encourage Deijon to be more active. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 23 mie 2013 09:37 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes, we've had a discussion about it, but he was in the middle of his exam period :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 mie 2013 10:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::Is he still? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 23 mie 2013 10:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::I believe it ended yesterday :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 mie 2013 11:06 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well then, the page could be updated. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 24 mie 2013 07:55 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yeah, but Deijon still hasn't come online :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 mie 2013 08:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Have you tried contacting him through email? 77topaz (euverlègk) 24 mie 2013 19:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Not yet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 25 mie 2013 08:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, it's something you should definitely consider. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 26 mie 2013 05:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Perhaps :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 mie 2013 08:49 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Well, Deijon hasn't been here yet, it seems. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 mie 2013 09:02 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::He'll come :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 mie 2013 09:08 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::When? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 28 mie 2013 05:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Hopefully this week :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 mie 2013 07:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Is that an educated or uneducated guess? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 28 mie 2013 08:29 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I'm a positive guy :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 mie 2013 13:09 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Uneducated guess it is, then. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 09:19 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::You make me cry :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 09:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Did a language-misunderstanding just occur? :o 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 09:49 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::No, you just made me sad :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 09:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Oh dear. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 09:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Is "oh dear" a common expression in your country? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 10:01 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Not particularly. :/ 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 10:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::I already found it mismatching :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 10:13 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Mismatching with what? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 10:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::The stereotypical ugly accent you guys have :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 10:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Dutch people, you mean, or New Zealanders? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 10:53 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Now I think of it, both accents are horrible, but no I meant NZ'ers :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 10:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Not everyone speaks like that. Especially not teenagers, it seems. :P Also, can we reset the indent? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 11:03 (UTC) :::::::::::::So, the teenagers have noticed their accent is awful? :o What kind of accent do they use now then? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 11:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::Actually, in some cases, it may just be that their voices haven't deepened fully yet, so it isn't clear. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 11:12 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Hahaha :P And you got a typical Dutchy accent? :P Ei spiek ferhie koet ingliesj? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 11:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Apparently, I do have an accent, but I'm not sure what it sounds like myself. :P Also, I've been one of the top spellers and punctuators at my schools here. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 11:21 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hahahah, I know the feeling :P Especially when I'm in Amsterdam and after each sentence I finish: Vat? Ikp t niet fstaan! Kui dat nogh segho? And then they say I'm the one with the accent.. :P :::::::::::::::Well, spelling is not speaking è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 11:23 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, I've been here for multiple years now, so I guess I would pronunciate relatively clearly. :P Though, whenever I say something in Dutch, people just burst out in laughter. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 11:26 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hahaha, understandably :P You got a hard-g and strange r at the end of a word? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 11:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I use g's that are a bit different when speaking Dutch and English (using a "throat g" when speaking English sounds strange :P), and I'm not sure what you mean by a strange r. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 19:31 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Yeah, ofcourse, in English you use /g/, in Dutch (if you use a Northern style "harde g") /χ/ or (Belgian, Limburgish) /ɣ/. :::::::::::::::::The /r/ in Dutch is problematic. In Limburgish and old-time Dutch it used to be /ro:kə(n)/ ("roken") and /o:r/ ("oor"), but modern-day Dutch has shifted to /roʊkə/ (notice the "ow"-like oo here, like American English "over") and /ɔj/ (the "r" being different in code position than in initial position, also colouring the "oo" to a short "o"). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 mie 2013 08:31 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I'm not sure I can tell the difference between those IPA pronunciation-things. :P The G's seem to be a problem whenever New Zealanders (the non-Dutch ones, of course) try to pronunciate Dutch. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 mie 2013 10:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Haven't you heard of the difference between hard and soft g? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 mie 2013 13:41 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::American or British or Dutch g, you mean? New Zealanders generally seem to turn the phrase "Het gaat goed" into "Het caat coed" or "Het ggggaat gggoed". :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 mie 2013 19:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::No, http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zachte_g (don't mind the IPA, as it's wikipedia, it's wrong :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 mie 2013 07:41 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::That was a question with three options - no doesn't "work" as an answer. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 mie 2013 09:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::But your question was not in-line with the g's I meant :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 mie 2013 12:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Isn't a soft g an American g? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 mie 2013 19:56 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Yeah... Soft vs. hard g can either point at the g's in germ (dzjurm, soft) and go (geuw, hard) or at the difference in pronouncing the g in Belgium/Limburg and the g in the Netherlands :P Northern: hard g, Southern: soft g. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 apr 2013 08:29 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I'm pretty sure I can't play .ogg's on this computer; the last time I tried, the file played at a way too loud volume and then the whole computer froze after a few seconds, leaving me with a loud buzz that was impossible to turn off. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 apr 2013 09:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::But you really don't know about the difference between Northern and Southern Dutch? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 apr 2013 10:08 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I do recall there being many different accents, but I left the country before I knew about linguistics. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 apr 2013 10:31 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Well, it's the difference you don't recall :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 apr 2013 03:09 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::That helps a lot. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 2 apr 2013 05:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Get a better computer :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 apr 2013 15:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Did you only now notice that post? :o 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 apr 2013 19:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::What post? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 4 apr 2013 03:13 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::The one about the .ogg problem. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 4 apr 2013 09:26 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::No, I ignored it, because you can install a better ogg program. You kids nowadays know everything bout compies, so you don't tell me you don't know how to fix it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 apr 2013 08:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::The .ogg files on Wikipedia aren't played on Windows Media Player or anything like that, they have a built-in sort of player. :P Also, the indent should be reset. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 apr 2013 08:31 (UTC) :::::::::Not necessarily, you could also download the file and find a suitable player that way :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 apr 2013 08:43 (UTC) :::::::::I recall our Apple computer interpreted an .ogg file as a text file once. :P I'm worried to even try on this computer. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 apr 2013 08:53 (UTC) ::::::::::Apple... That's food, not technology :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 5 apr 2013 09:03 (UTC) ::::::::::Apple Macintosh, surely you've heard of it? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 5 apr 2013 10:00 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, and cuz I don't like Apple©, I said it's food and not technology :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 6 apr 2013 09:24 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh dear. :P Are you really going to start a discussion about something like that? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 6 apr 2013 09:40 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, I just pose my stand: I dislike Apple© :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 6 apr 2013 11:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::I see. :P Should we resume the previous line of discussion then? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 6 apr 2013 19:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::Alright :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 7 apr 2013 09:15 (UTC) :::::::::::::So, soft g vs hard g can mean multiple things? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 8 apr 2013 07:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yeah, it has three possible meanings: ::::::::::::::#Dutch meaning: soft g is the Limburgish way of pronouncing "g" (against the soft palatum), hard g is the northern way (using the "huig"). ::::::::::::::#Non-standard meaning: in areas with a soft g (meaning 1), the difference between "ch" (hard) and "g" (soft), comparable to the difference between "s" and "z", "f" and "v" etc. ::::::::::::::#International meaning: the pronunciation differs from the spelling: hard g being "voiced k" (go), soft g being "j" (gentle), or in Swedish, hard g being "voiced k" (gå), soft g being "Dutch j/English y" (genom) ::::::::::::::Clear? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 8 apr 2013 16:28 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I guess so. :P Also, Deijon has still not returned. :o 77topaz (euverlègk) 12 apr 2013 10:34 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Mmm... I should've asked where the poor guy lived, so I could pay him a visit.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13 apr 2013 08:22 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Have you tried emailing him? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 15 apr 2013 07:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I have. And he said he would return "soon" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 apr 2013 08:29 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Could you ask him to be a bit more specific? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 apr 2013 01:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Yeah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 apr 2013 06:49 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Does that mean you've done so? 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 apr 2013 08:53 (UTC)